Fogo e Vento
by Diana Prallon
Summary: É uma pequena série de songs DG, contadas de uma forma que eu nunca vi por aqui... Essa sim vai ser pequena, cerca de 4 capitulos MANDEM REVIEWS! TERMINADA
1. Default Chapter

O Fogo e o Vento  
  
Esta Fan fic é meio confusa, mas com uma certa atenção, fácil de compreender. A história é contada a partir de pequenos trechos de diálogos entre os dois, como pequenos flashes, que estão na ordem dos acontecimentos. Basicamente, no início, Gina acaba de sofrer uma desilusão com Harry, e se aproximar de Draco, que está que lhe dando apoio. A história segue apartir daí, os diálogos são todos entre o Draco e a Gina, a menos quando se é especificado o contrário. Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam... Beijos Didica Ps: devido a problemas com o ff.net, eu tive que apagar a fic e publica-la de novo, perdendo os reviews... Mas mandem, por favor, mandem reviews... Eles são muito importantes... ^^ 


	2. Entrando no ninho da cobra

Disclaimer: A música "Kite", é do U2, os personagens pertencem a JKRowling, e estas falas pertencem apenas a mim, e se eu ver alguém usando, não vai prestar ^^... O estilo da montagem da fic, pertence a Estelle Flores.

Entrando no ninho da cobra 

  
_"- Weasley... por que eu tenho a impressão que você não gosta nem um pouco de mim?!..._

_- Acho que é porque eu nunca me declarei para você, Malfoy._

- Ah... Não é, não... Pensando bem... Não é só comigo... É o seu jeito..."

Mas no fundo eu sempre te adorei, Draco Malfoy... Você era um perfeito idiota, mas você me fazia rir... O tempo todo...

_"- E o Potter Perfeito? _

_- Eu não ligo mais para ele. Sabe, eu não quero insistir numa coisa que não dá mais, mas não dá para não pensar nele, eu queria esquecer mas é difícil"_

Aos poucos eu já não conseguia controlar o tamanho da minha confiança e do meu carinho por você... Era tudo tão perfeito... Tão diferente e romântico... Você me salvando de toda a mágoa que o Harry me trouxe...

"- Eu respondi a Hermione quando ela tornou a perguntar se eu andava vendo você. Eu disse que sim, e que ela não contasse nem a Rony nem a Harry. Ela me perguntou o que eu sentia em relação a você.

_- E o que você disse? Que me amava?_

_- Não disse que te amava, não"_

_Embora não deixasse de ser verdade... Eu nunca confessaria isso a ela assim... Nem a ninguém... Era meu precioso segredo... Meu inconfessável amor por Draco Malfoy..._

Something

  
Is about to give

  
I can feel it coming

  
I think I know what it is

_"- Não se apaixone por mim, Pansy não vai gostar..._

_- Falar é fácil, Weasley._

- O que quer dizer com isso?

_- Nada não... Esquece..."_

E nossas discussões, que me rendiam belas inspirações...

_"Sim, eu desculpo sem mais gritos e palavras feito dardos, miradas pra abalar. Por enquanto, sem mais temperamentalismo, por enquanto. Mas a idéia de não ter confiança de alguém em quem confio me aterroriza._

_  Com essa carta, eu não sei, eu só queria fazer você sentir o que eu senti quando você ignorou meu pedido e saiu sem me dizer o que eu queria saber. Porque, naquele instante, eu senti meu coração comprimir todo até explodir em mil pedaços. Eu não quis acreditar que você tivesse feito isso, não a mesma pessoa que pouco antes ouvia meu desabafo sobre algo tão intenso dentro de mim como... Você sabe quem, o menino, eu não vou dizer o nome aqui._

_ Por um momento eu amaldiçoei o instante em que eu comecei tudo isso com aquele desabafo. O meu voto de confiança. Amaldiçoei minha mania de confiar nas pessoas rápido. Mas no final não faz diferença, eu já fui traída por velhos e novos amigos. E já me decepcionei com quase todos. Talvez pior seja saber que ao fim eu sempre perdôo todos. Talvez seja um consolo._

_ Eu não quero, Draco, de jeito nenhum, brigar com você. Porque isso dói muito pra mim. Eu não gosto de brigar com meus amigos e agora você é um deles. Até porque quanto mais eu os ataco e os tento machucar (para depois pedir o perdão pela impulsividade), mais eu machuco a mim mesma. Da última vez que eu briguei com o menino... (não tem muito tempo, foi logo depois do meu aniversário), eu chorei por horas a fio, e sequer pedi desculpas (se bem que o errado era ele)._

_Acho que falei demais, mas espero que a partir de agora fique tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas. Eu é que não quero nunca te decepcionar._

_Com amor,_

_Virgínia"_

_"- Não gosto de cantar em público._

_- Não vai ser em publico... Uma sessão particular para mim..._

_- Esse negocio aí de particular..._

_- É... posso acabar perdendo o auto-controle... com você por perto não é                       difícil..._

_- Haha... Nem que eu fosse tudo isso!_

_- Bem... Eu acho que ia acabar perdendo o controle mesmo... E não iria dar certo... iria me apaixonar..."_

Sempre tão difícil saber quando era apenas brincadeira, ou quando você estava falando sério... Draco Malfoy, você era minha maior confusão... Suas palavras, aquelas brincadeiras sedutoras, com um pouco de verdade, iam me enlouquecendo, eu me sentia inebriada por tudo aquilo, e até hoje gosto de lembrar como era me sentir assim... Livre e perfeita nos teus braços... Faz tanto tempo...

  
  
I'm not afraid to die

  
I'm not afraid to live

  
And when I'm flat on my back

  
I hope to feel like I did

_"- É bom pensar que falta pouco pra ser tudo como era antes._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu conseguir ser amiga dele como sou sua._

_- Você acha que pode conseguir?_

_- Já fiz milagres maiores._

_- A que custo?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Fazer coisas como essas te custam outras coisas... sejam sentimentos, seja te colocar_[*1] _ um pouco mais de desconfiança... de tristeza... de medo de se entregar..._

_- Às vezes sim, mas todo risco é necessário."_

_"- Porquê esquecer de alguém como você?_

_- Por quê lembrar, Virginia?_

_- Simplesmente não tem como não lembrar."_

_- "Eu senti sua falta, Draco._

_- Sério?!... Por que você sentiria minha falta?_

_- Porque eu gosto da sua presença_

- _Eu também gosto bastante da sua..."_

And hardness

  
It sets in

  
You need some protection

  
The thinner the skin  
  


_"- Agora você tem o dever de aparecer... Quem mandou me deixar tão maluca por ti?_

_- Me pergunto a mesma coisa. Sinceramente... Até me assusta._

_- O que eu sinto por ti?_

_- Um pouco isso.._

_- E o outro pouco?_

_- Por mim mesmo._

_- __Draco... não brinca comigo.... eu gosto para valer de você... E isso me assusta sim. Mas te peço que não me faça me apaixonar por ti... Ainda mais..."_

_"É perigoso confiar nas pessoas... vamos aprendendo isso com nossas_

_decepções... Mas não podemos também parar de confiar e amar os outros por isso... Quando achamos uma amizade ou um amor verdadeiro, todas as tristezas das decepções não chegam nem perto da alegria da encontro... espero que você seja um desses achados, Draco..."_

"Virgínia... Quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de ti... que jamais vou te esquecer... Você está sempre comigo... e vai sempre estar... Mesmo que a gente não possa se falar todo dia... Você faz parte da minha vida... Da minha

_personalidade... E do meu coração..."_

  
I want you to know

  
That you don't need me anymore

  
I want you to know

  
You don't need anyone

  
Or anything at all  
  


_"- Voltei só para falar com você._

_- Jura?... Fico mais uma vez super feliz... Estava com saudades... Pensando na perspectiva de não falar contigo todo o verão..._

_- E eu... Estou muito mal mesmo._

_- Poxa... mas não devemos ficar tanto... isso não vai nos impedir de continuar gostando um do outro... vai, espero, só ser um obstáculo a ser superado... Me promete não me esquecer?_

_- Eu nunca vou te esquecer... Gosto demais de você, Gina, mais do que gostaria._

_- Eu também gosto muito de você... Temo isso... Mais do que gostaria?... Por quê?_

_- Você não tem noção do quanto._

- Será que não?..."

  
Who's to say where the wind will take you

  
Who's to say what it is will break you

  
I don't know

  
Which way the wind will blow  
  


"- Eu jamais vou sumir... Nunca abandonaria as poucas pessoas a quem aprendi a amar... Você e minha mãe.

_- Amar?_

_- Amar, sim..._

_- Você pode honestamente dizer que me ama?_

_- O honestamente era desnecessário... Não mentiria não para você... Essa é uma pergunta complicada... Existem muitas definições de amor... Mas na minha concepção... eu posso dizer que te amo como amiga, sim..._

_- Infelizmente._

_- Infelizmente o quê?_

_- Você me ama como amiga._

_- Não brinca comigo... Me custou colocar o amiga..._

_- Me custou muito mais ouvir._

_- Virgínia... Não brinca..._

_- Eu estou falando mais sério que nunca._

- Eu sei... Mas para mim não importa o quanto eu sofra... Só importa que você não o faça...

_- A cada manhã eu me levanto e eu lembro de você, e minha barriga dá voltas e eu lembro que você tem dona, que eu e você não pode ser, não tem como dar certo. Eu sofro sim, mas não tem outro jeito. Se tiver que ser, será. Eu não tenho como simplesmente parar de te amar... É muito difícil aprender a esquecer quem aprendemos a amar."_

  
Who's to know when the time has come around

  
Don't want to see you cry

  
I know that this is not goodbye  
  


_"-EU TE AMO, DRACO MALFOY!... Nossa, que vontade eu tinha de te dizer isso..._

_-Eu também... Estava com muita vontade... Não sabe como eu gosto... te amo, te amo, te amo... te amo muito..._

_-Que bom ouvir isso!"_

_"Mas nem tudo eram rosas, não é? Seus ciúmes... Nossas poucas conversas durante o verão... Quando tudo que podíamos fazer era trocar algumas corujas e nos falarmos pela lareira de madrugada..."_

_"- Como o que você está se sentindo, Draco._

_- Ah... Deixa a mascara aí..._

_- A decisão é só sua... Eu não posso interferir... Mas não vou fingir que aprovo._

_- Virgínia... Simplesmente é melhor esconder certos sentimentos... Para quê vou eu falar deles quando não vai mudar nada?_

_- Quem disse que não muda nada???_

_- Mudaria o quê?_

_- Não sei, Draco, mas tudo em você muda algo em mim._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porquê? Por causa dos sentimentos que tenho por você._

_-Sei..._

_- Não, não sabe, ou pelo menos não acredita neles_

_ -Aí que você se engana... eu creio sim que você gosta de mim..."_

  
It's somewhere I can taste the salty sea  
There's a kite blowing out of control on the breeze  
I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
You wonder what has happened to me  
  


_"- Eu queria era ouvir com todas as letras._

- Assim... Draco, Eu te amo.

_- Ah... Gina... Te amo muito..."_

_"- Ah... vou ficar com muitas saudades... não sei se sobrevivo..._

_- Sobreviva, ou não nos encontraremos tão cedo...._

_- Ah... Nunca se sabe... Além do mais... No "outro mundo" não nos iremos separar..._

- Ah Gina..."

_"- Bem... Acho que precisamos conversar..._

_- É... Eu sei...._

_- Mas antes eu quero que me prometa uma coisa..._

_- Diga._

_- Que se for pra brigar com alguém, que seja comigo._

_- Eu prometo que não vou brigar com ninguém..._

_- Bom... Então... Eu creio que eu não tenha sido totalmente sincera com você..._

_- Essa não é a novidade do ano, Weasley... Mas estou acostumado..._

_- Não gostei do comentário..._

_- Não era para gostar._

_- Bom, se é assim, eu fico calada._

_- Fala logo, poxa... O que você quer?!_

_- Quero que se você quiser, grite! Não seja irônico nem me magoe mais ainda, já basta tudo que eu estou sentindo!_

_- Está bom... Me desculpa... Também não estou bem...._

_- Imagino. E me sinto culpada por piorar._

_- Eu  já fui a níveis piores... Continua... por favor..._

_- Lembra da última vez que nos conversamos? Sobre o que o Harry tinha te dito?_

_- Lembro..._

_- Então... O que ele tinha dito... Não tinha só bases, não tinha sido apenas uma dedução final errada... Era uma coisa que realmente estava acontecendo e ainda está... Não quer dizer que eu não esteja apaixonada por você... Mas da mesma forma que você também gostava (ou gosta) da Pansy, eu tenho lá meus outros sentimentos..._

_-Ponha um grande gostava ae."_

_  
_I'm a man  
I'm not a child  
A man who sees  
The shadow behind your eyes  
  


_"-Eu nem sempre escolho o mais fácil, Draco._

_- Você nem sempre tem escolha..._

- Pode ser, também..."

"Gina, o tempo apaga tudo... Exceto para os mais perseverantes... Inclua o meu amor por você nas exceções... E saiba que será sempre amada...

- Apaga, sim... Mas não totalmente... E na primeira oportunidade, saiba[*2] que renasceria... 

- Droga... Eu estou mais perdido que nunca...Vim decidido... Mas não consigo... te amo muito...

- Bem vindo... Já estou aqui a muito tempo"

  
Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say what it is will break you  
I don't know  
Where the wind will blow  
  


_"- Então... vamos ao menos fazer uma última despedida decente, não é?_

_- Não será a última... Não faça dela uma despedida final... Não faça as coisas mais difíceis do que já são..."_

_- Virgínia... Isso deveria facilitar..._

_- Não facilita. Não faz com que eu não pense em você... Pelo contrário... Queria que entendesse..."_

_"Draco... Acho que você não tem idéia de como te amo..._

_- Talvez..._

_- Duvido... Mas deixa..._

_- Se você diz....._

_- O que importa o que eu digo?!... Para mim importa o que você me diz..._

_- Me importo, obviamente..."_

  
Who's to know when the time has come around  
I don't want to see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye

_"- Como decaímos...._

_- Porquê, Weasley?_

_- Não conseguimos mais nem falar direito um com o outro..."_

_"Você sabe que eu estou sofrendo muito..._

_- Não é só você, Gina._

_- Mas eu apenas quero manter isso... Não quero que você sofra... Então prefiro dizer que não sofro..._

_- Mentir._

_- Por você eu faria bem mais"  
  
_

_"Está vendo... eu tenho razão, Draco._

_- Em quê?_

_- Que você me enlouqueceu.._

_- Deveria ter lido o rótulo, lá diz "aprecie com moderação."_

_"Ah... que nós ficamos embaixo de um sofá?!.. Você nunca ficou embaixo de um sofá com alguém?!... É comum. _

_- Hahaha... Não, Hermione, nem embaixo do sofá nem dentro do armário..._

_- Como a Pansy e o Draco..._

_- Se bem q dentro do armário com o Draco faz realmente meu tipo..._

_- GINA! Com aquele louro seboso?!... Argh..._

_-  Louro, gato, nojento..._

_- Hum.. Tirando o gato... Concordo..._

_- Eu gosto dele._

_- O que você vê nele?!_

_- Ser irritante como eu._

_- Não concordo nisso..._

_- Nunca me viu ser irritante"_

  
Did I waste it  
Not so much I couldn't taste it  
Life should be fragrant  
Rooftop to the basement

_"- Tchau.... não esquece de mim... _

_- Não tem como, Draco._

_- Iremos ver.. Te amo..._

_- Também te amo_

_- É bom ouvir de novo..."_

_"Eu te amo porque te amo_

_ Não precisas ser amante_

_E nem sempre sabes sê-lo_

_Eu te amo porque te amo_

_Amor é estado de graça_

_E com amor não se paga"_

_"-Não disse isso... eu já te disse mil e uma vezes que tenho feito idiotices com todo mundo... magoado muita gente... e por isso quero sumir... Você não entendeu que o problema é comigo?!_

_-Não... Porque antes de eu te falar o que falei, você não estava mal, Virgínia!"_

_"- Eu me sinto mal por não te dar mais tanto apoio, eu me sinto mal por você estar mal, eu me sinto mal e preocupada, porque eu gosto de você, me importo com você e sinto falta de você._

_- Eu amaria voltar a ser como era... voltar a ser eu mesmo... mas não consigo... fiz besteiras demais..._

_- Não vai voltar a ser como era, encare isso.  Besteira todo mundo faz. Poucos tem coragem pra tentar melhorá-las._

_- Eu já encarei... e tento seguir em frente..."_  
  
The last of the rocks stars  
When hip-hop drove the big cars  
In the time when new media  
Was the big idea  
What was the big idea

_"- Droga.. e você acha que não sinto sua falta?!...Tá acabando comigo..._

_- E você acha que eu não sinto a sua? Que eu não penso em você? Que eu não fico arrasada cada vez que você age de uma maneira que não é você? Você que está me pondo mais distante de você. Você que está, conscientemente ou não, me jogando nos braços do Harry. Não é ele ou eu que trabalhamos nessa_

_causa. É você, tentando sabe Deus porquê, se auto-destruir"_

_"- Eu sinto sua falta..._

_- E eu sinto a sua... muito... Você não sabe o quanto eu me sustentava em você..._

_- Acho que agora sei, mas que não sabia..._

_- É... me sustentava mesmo... Quando você saiu...Quando eu vi que não era mais sustentado... Desmoronei..._

_- Eu nunca saí..._

_- Gina... você sabe que sim... Ficou diferente...._

_- Bom... Não vamos discutir isso... Isso me faz sentir terrivelmente mal..._

_- Tá bom... Me desculpa... Acho que falei demais..._

_"- Tua personalidade é única... Não me admira eu e o Potter termos nos apaixonado por você..._

_- Me admira..._

_- A mim não mesmo... acho que qualquer pessoa que falasse contigo como nós  falamos teria se apaixonado..."_

Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say what it is will break you  
I don't know  
Where the wind will blow

_"Depois, tenho que te falar uma coisa que talvez você não gostará de escutar... mas... é preciso.. ao menos para mim..._

_- Fala logo_

- Eu vou falar quando tiver palavras para falar, Gina.

_- Não precisa achar palavras pra magoar, Draco..._

_- Você acha mesmo que eu te magoaria?_

_- Não intencionalmente._

_- __Faria tudo para impedir que eu pudesse te magoar..."_

_" - Fale logo, anda !_

_- Não  insiste, Gina...Vai logo... Desculpa... é um lance com uma garota... mas que eu quero te falar depois... por favor..._

_- Fala logo..._

_- Já disse..._

_- Então tá, eu vou descer, mas não vou mais te falar nada, não vou mais te escutar. É isso que você quer?_

_- Claro que não..._

_- Além disso, nada que você possa ter feito com uma garota pode me deixar mal._

_- Porque não?_

_- Então seja sincero comigo como eu sou com você. Eu já enfrentei de tudo... Mesmo que doa não vou ficar mal._

_- O que poderia doer?!..._

_- Nada_

_- Tipo... eu estou gostando de uma garota... Só isso..._

_- E daí?_

_- Daí nada..."_

Who's to know when the time has come around  
I don't want to see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye

_"- É apenas o que você pensa disso..._

_- Lógico que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes... mas acho que está em seu direito..._

_-  Ciúmes... você ainda gosta mesmo de mim?_

_- Claro que sim, senão tinha te dado uma 'adios' delicadamente há muito tempo."_

_"- Você gosta dele também..._

_- Muito._

_- Mais do que de mim?_

_- Não sei te dizer._

_- Hum... bem... você já esperava que eu fizesse algo do tipo, não esperava?_

_- Pode se dizer que sim!_

_- Sem dúvida, Virgínia... eu não agüento ver as coisas nesse pé... prefiro deixar caminho livre para vocês..._

_- Porquê?_

_- Eu não agüento ver você assim... é demais..._

_- Não achei que desistiria de mim tão fácil..._

_- Eu não queria desistir de você... você sabe que ainda gosto muito de você... E jamais deixarei de gostar... Mas é demais para mim... Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa... Mas é você."_

_"- Nossa... porque tenho que gostar tanto de você?!..._

_- Não sei.... Porque eu tenho que ser tão confusa?_

_- Eu não sei mais nem o que sinto... mas não suporto isso... te ver assim..._

_- Eu estou bem... apesar de tudo...."_

_"Virginia... não esquece, tá?!... Eu te amo muito... Apesar de tudo que possa acontecer daqui para a frente... Não sei se foi uma decisão certa..._

_- Como poderia esquecer???_

_- Mas não agüento..._

_- O que pretende fazer?_

_- Talvez você esqueça com o tempo..._

_- Eu já fiz.. estou abrindo caminho para vocês.."_

_   Assim, Draco, você me deixou... E eu tive novamente o tão sonhado Harry Potter... Mas as cicatrizes que tu deixaste em mim foram fortes demais, profundas demais... Sua falta era uma ferida que jamais parava de sangrar... Meu coração e minha razão já diziam o que o tempo todo eu soube..._

_  Eu já não amava a Harry como antes de te conhecer._

_  Nada na minha vida ou em mim era como antes de te conhecer._

_N/A: A Estelle que me inspirou, e de quem eu copiei o estilo da fic... *ela tem uma lindíssima escrita mais ou menos dessa forma, em algum ponto do arquivo de www.walkon.weblogger.com.br ... Vale a pena ler..._

* * *

PAGE\# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [*1]Não sei, talvez em vez de 'colocar' 'dar', faça como você preferir!

PAGE\# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [*2]Você quer mesmo pôr 'saiba'? Não será 'sabia'? Não sei, não percebi muito bem o que você queria dizer. Ou então, em vez de 'saiba que renasceria', talvez seja 'saiba que renascerá'


	3. Espinhos de Maio

Disclaimer: A música pertence ao Kid Abelha (o nome me fugiu da cabeça) e os personagens a titia JKRowling... ^^ Esta é uma obra de ficção, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência. A menos que você se chame Diana Prallon. ^^ 

Espinhos de maio 

_"- Eu tenho certeza que respondeu ao resto do pessoal!_

_- Sim...  A Mione, meu irmão Carlinhos, a Ana de Hogwarts e o Harry..._

_- Ou seja... Eu estava em segundo plano..._

_- Bobo... Você é muito importante pra mim..._

_- É... você também é para mim... Mas eu ainda fiquei em segundo plano... "_

Maio já está no final

E o que somos nós afinal

Se já não nos vemos mais

Estamos longe demais

Longe demais

_"- Eu sei que você gosta muito dele... e ele também louco por ti..._

_- Eu amo ele... E a você._

_- É.... mas as escolhas foram feitas... então deixemos os cortes cicatrizarem... embora nós três saibamos que isso não vai acontecer... e nem aconteceu... pelo menos não tão cedo..._

_- Mas eu não deixo de te amar... da minha forma louca, como já disse._

_- É... louca demais para mim...  Eu também não deixei de te amar... pelo contrário... e você sabe disso.."_

_"- Eu penso demais em você_

_- Você sabe que eu também penso em ti... Até demais... Mas... ambos fizemos nossas escolhas, certo?!..._

_- Será?"_

_"Você fez nossas escolhas"_

_"- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu já me arrependi.._

_- Talvez... não tanto quanto eu gostaria... O quanto?_

_- Do quanto eu já... sei lá... te amo... pô... muito mesmo... e nunca consegui parar de pensar em ti... você não vê que eu te amo mais do que você gostaria?!...."_

Maio já está no final

É hora de se mover

Pra viver mil vezes mais

Esqueça os seus

Esqueça os meus finais

Esqueça os finais

_"- É... você sabe... eu não parei de gostar de você um pouquinho sequer... não precisa de muito para fazer eu enlouquecer por ti de novo...._

_- É ao mesmo tempo bom e mau ouvir isso..._

_- Hum... porquê bom? E porquê mal?_

_- Bom, porque eu gosto de você..Mal, porque não há nada q eu possa fazer._

_- E nada que você deva fazer..."_

_"- Ora... você não acredita que o poder realmente saiu das suas mãos. acredita?... ;-)_[*1] __

_- Ás vezes sim._

_- Gina... até o Potter sabe que não saiu.._

_- O Harry sabe muito mais que eu..."_

_"- Eu teria ficado contigo... até quando eu pudesse... até quando você me quisesse..._

_e foi o que fiz..._

_- Você acha q eu não te quero?_

_- Não sei..._

_- Eu quero..._

_- Você sabe que eu fiquei com a Padma para acabar com isso?!... Não sabe?!... Que foi só para não continuar daquele jeito... só para mudar a situação... só para esquecer..."_

_"- Então você entende o que eu fiz, Gina... Eu te perdi para o Harry... E não podia tentar te tomar de volta..._

_- Nós nos perdemos... E não podemos retornar. Mesmo querendo... não é possível... tem gente demais envolvida..."_

Eu preciso de alguém

Sem o qual eu passe mal

Sem o qual eu não seja ninguém

Eu preciso de alguém

_"- Fiz o que eu me arrependo de ter feito... não o que eu devia..._

_- O que faria então?_

_- Qualquer coisa para não te perder..._

_- Eu compreendo... E considero que seria corajoso...._

_- Corajoso por quê?!... Eu fui covarde... talvez... mas não queria lutar com o Potter e correr o risco de perder... e sei que se te tomasse... não te tomaria de vez... nunca o farei..._

_-Sim, eu o amo demais.... Mas também te amo demais.... Eu estou frágil, não sei aonde me apoiar...."_

_"- Eu sempre me pergunto até onde você gosta mais dela que de mim, até onde é a máscara... Até onde você se envolveu com ela, até onde ainda não me esqueceu..._

_- Para quê se perguntar isso, Gina?!..._

_- Para quê? Bom, para quê, não sei a utilidade, mas eu continuo a me perguntar... Eu fico filosofando e analisando tudo..._

_- Melhor não tentar jogar pedra em águas calmas..._

_- Bom, eu não tenho medo de criaturas cheias de tentáculos._

_- Nem dos monstros que vivem na mente?!_

_- Eu não os temo. Nem mesmo desses, esses eu aprendi a domar."_

_"- Você me ama como amiga da forma que ama o Rony e a Mione?_

_- O Rony e a Mione não podem ser consideradas da mesma categoria. De qualquer forma... Sim.._

_- Porque certamente você os ama, fraternamente, como duas almas que se apóiam uma na outra e dividem seus sentimentos, medos e esperanças sem compromisso nenhum...Eu sinto isso por você..."_

_"- Conheço suas máscaras... Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou culpada por isso._

_- Não precisa ficar nada... você me deu momentos de completa felicidade.._

_o que mais precisava?"_

_N/a:Àquela que é o Pomo da Discórdia entre todos nós.... ^^_

* * *

PAGE\# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [*1] ?


	4. Todas as coisas que você não pode esquec...

Disclaimer: A música, IRIS, pertence ao Goo Goo Dolls, linda, não?! O trecho mencionado, de um livro do Goethe, é de "Os sofrimentos do jovem Werther", copiado diretamente de um post do meu blog, que por sua vez foi copiado diretamente do livro, que eu ganhei de presente ano passado. Recomendo, é triste mas muito bonito. Os personagens são da JK Rowling, e esta fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo... ^^

Boa leitura!!! 

Todas as coisas que você não pode deixar pra trás

_"- Já soube que o Potter quer conversar seriamente conosco?_

_- Não... Ele disse isso?_

_- Você sabe como ele é cabeça dura... Ainda julga que ele que tinha que ter tomado minha decisão..._

_- Concordo..._

_- Pensa o mesmo?_

_- Eu me referia a ele ser cabeça dura, mas, sim, ás vezes..._

_- É... Coisas boas e más por eu ter tomado-a..._

_- Ás vezes eu penso se não preferia estar com você. _

_- Fico sem ter o que falar...Acho que você tem coragem..._

_- Porquê?_

_- Por pensar isso. Eu não a tenho... Não tenho coragem de pensar em você..._

_- Você respeita a Padma. Eu não._

_- Não creio que a respeite. Eu não estou muito ligando para o respeito._

_- Porque não?_

_- Por que eu ligaria? Mais hipocrisia ainda..._

_- Qual é a hipocrisia inicial?_

_- A hipocrisia inicial...Não sei. Você sabe?_

_- Não... Você que disse, ela é sua, você que deve saber, e dizer._

_- A hipocrisia inicial é comigo mesmo... Não pensar em você._

_- Você não pensa em mim?_

_- Sabe quando você constrói as maiores barragens para barrar os maiores e mais fortes rios?... Mas tem medo que apenas uma brecha, um buraco, possa fazer toda a barragem ir a baixo?... É esse o meu medo... Você conhece... A força do que eu sinto por você... __Te basta para entender..."_

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  

E eu desistiria para sempre de te tocar,  

Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

Pois sei que você me percebe de algum modo. 

You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  

Você é a coisa mais perto do paraíso que jamais estarei,  

And I don't want to go home right now 

 E não quero ir para casa agora"

_"- Gina, te peço... Não negue... Não finja não saber o quanto você me fez feliz... Os momentos que pensei com carinho em você... Quando não tinha medo da correnteza e gostava de ser levado por ela..._

_- Não importa o quanto eu te fiz feliz, me dói a idéia de ter te magoado, o que foi que eu fiz, te trocando por seu inimigo, um dos maiores, eu fui um monstro... Nada muda isso... Se eu te fiz feliz, ainda mais te fiz sofrer. Isso é imperdoável._

_- Escuta... Deixe que eu peso a balança. Eu já pesei. E sabe... Se fosse para viver tudo de novo, desde as primeiras palavras até essas, passando por todo o sofrimento e por todo o amor, eu o faria, sorridente... Porque para mim, pesa muito mais ter te amado, te amar ainda; pesa muito mais saber que para sempre guardarei você na memória, pesa muito mais saber que você me guardará; pesa muito mais poder pensar com carinho em todos os momentos e todas as suas palavras... Então, não diga que ter me magoado é imperdoável... Imperdoável é você achar que a mágoa é maior que o amor..."_

And all I can taste is this moment  

E tudo que posso saborear é este momento,  

And all I can breathe is your life 

E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida,  

Cause sooner or later it's over  

Porque cedo ou tarde, vai terminar.  

I just don't want to miss you tonight  

Eu apenas não quero sentir sua falta esta noite.  

_"- Como posso tentar não controlar minhas palavras, confundir mais ainda uma pessoa que amo ?_

_- Draco, suas palavras são mais sinceras o quanto menos são pensadas... Eu não sei o que sinto, mas sei que sinto, isso basta."_

"- _Você não acha reconfortante... Saber que me tem pelo resto de sua vida... Independente do que você faça ?_

_- Não... É doloroso, ter alguém e querer esse alguém... Quando não se pode pertencer a esse alguém, especialmente quando esse sentimento é tão contraditório, especialmente quando esse outro alguém é meu melhor amigo, quando esse outro alguém me salvou de mim mesma, quando eu me sinto culpada, e quando ele está confuso, quando outras passam pela sua cabeça._

_- Doloroso?... Use o tempo que você quiser no seu amor com o Potter... Aproveite esse amor, faça tudo que tem de ser feito... E saiba que mesmo no fim, eu ainda te amarei, esperando o que você tiver que fazer primeiro. Saiba que não importa o que aconteça agora. Seja daqui a um, daqui a cinco ou daqui a dez anos, se nossas estradas se cruzarem mais uma vez, eu ainda de te amarei. Deixe o tempo correr a nosso favor, e a seu próprio favor. Aproveite aquele que te ama."_

And I don't want the world to see me  

E não quero que o mundo me olhe,  

Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam. 

When everything's made to be broken  

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído.  

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou.  

_"E se eu continuar com ele quando a gente se encontrar?_

_- Então mais uma vez nos despediremos, e eu ficarei reconfortado em saber que vocês estão bem..._

_- Você vai sempre aceitar me perder, Draco Malfoy?_

_- Droga... Gina, diz como você consegue?... Abalar minhas convicções, me causar arrependimento, querer voltar atrás... Eu tenho medo do que posso decidir uma hora dessas, Virginia... Tudo bem, se nossas estradas se cruzarem novamente, se aquele momento se repetir, se você me pedir para lutar com ele, eu o farei."_

_"- Primeiro me escute, pois será a última vez que falarei disso em muito tempo... Draco, eu te agradeço por tudo, eu te amo perdidamente, talvez mais do que amo o Harry... Talvez bem mais._

_- Talvez?_

_- Tudo bem. Talvez não. Eu te amo muito mais do que amo ele, te quero muito mais do que quero ele. Mas tenho consciência do que pode acontecer com ele, ou com você, numa batalha. Então, eu agora te enterrarei o mais fundo que puder, porém, te peço, que mesmo que eu jamais fale isso novamente, não esqueça que te amo muito..._

_- Eu te amo, muito, muito mesmo... Mesmo não querendo._

_- E que sempre vou querer sim sentir esse amor, pois penso nele com carinho e sinto ele sem medo, com muito carinho. Basta saber que você está feliz...  para que esse sentimento me dê felicidade.._

_- Esqueça o que sente por mim... Guarde isso por enquanto,  aproveite o amor do Potter. Eu posso estar confuso, mas não tenho dúvidas do quanto eu te amo..."_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  

E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não estão vindo 

Or the moment of truth in your lies  

Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras. 

When everything seems like the movies  

Enquanto tudo parece como nos filmes, 

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  

Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva. 

_"- Deveria ter te esperado porque te amo.._

_- Me ama? Como ela te ama?_

_- Não saberia dizer..._

_- Então não deveria me esperar... Deveria me esquecer e ficar com ela._

_- Ei... fica quieta.. Eu não vou te esquecer...Nem quero...Você é parte de mim."_

_"-:E se a minha felicidade só estiver com você, Virginia? Assim como a do Potter?_

_- Então...Então, eu vou sofrer sozinha...Eu não sou o único ponto de felicidade... Não posso ser..._

_- Então eu devo tirar minha felicidade das suas mãos..."_

_"- Draco...Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Enquanto eu estiver com ele, não vou ficar com ninguém, nem mesmo com você, e achei que você sabia disso. Assim como quando eu julgava estar com você... Eu jamais teria ficado com outra..._

_- Sei disso, sempre soube dessa sua moral tão Grifinória... Mas a esperança é a última que morre..._

_- Você queria mesmo que eu o traísse? E que traísse meus melhores amigos?_

_- Você prefere trair a si mesma. Eu me omito._

_- Sim... Prefiro me machucar do que machucar eles, prefiro suportar todo o desejo que tenho de te ter, todo o desejo que tenho de te beijar e de me abandonar nos teus braços do que ver o Harry aos pedaços._

_- Então despedaça a si mesma..._

_- Exato... Como eu fiz quando te deixei.."_

. . 

And I don't want the world to see me  

E não quero que o mundo me olhe 

Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  

When everything's made to be broken  

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído. 

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou.  

. . 

_"Você não me ama o suficiente para me fazer valer a pena, e não é porque tem ele, é porque nem todo o amor do mundo faz alguém como eu valer a pena. Porque se você for só dele, eu me despedaçarei...Te ver e não poder... E mesmo querendo, ouvir que não pode... Ser rejeitado mais uma vez é demais para mim._

_- Então eu lamento muito, Draco, mas será assim... Não porque você não valha a pena... Mas porque eu estou com ele, não o farei sofrer. E você está com a Padma."._

_"Porém, Lotte estava em um grande estado de perturbação. Sua última conversa com Werther lhe fizera sentir o quanto seria difícil separar-se dele e, quanto ele sofreria afastando-se dela" (...) "Silenciosa, abandonava-se aos pensamentos sobre sua situação. Via-se unida para sempre a um homem de quem conhecia amor e a fidelidade, a quem também amava de todo o coração, a um homem cujo o caráter tão sólido e digno parecia ter sido criado pelo céu para garantir a felicidade de uma mulher honrada; sentia que ele seria sempre para ela e para os seus. De outro lado, Werther tinha-se-lhe tornado tão caro, a afinidade de suas almas se manifestara desde o primeiro momento! A convivência longa e freqüente, os incontáveis momentos que, compartilharam emoções tão diversas, deixaram marcas indeléveis em seu coração. Habituara-se a partilhar com ele todos os sentimentos, todos os pensamentos, e sua partida parecia abrir em toda a sua existência um vazio que nada poderia preencher. Oh! Como ficaria feliz se pudesse transforma-lo num irmão!... Ou se ele se casasse com uma das suas amigas! Ou ainda, se pudesse restabelecer entre ele e Albert a harmonia de antigamente!_

_Passo todas as amigas em revista, uma por uma, e encontrava em todas algum defeito; nenhuma parecia digna de Werther._

_Em meio a todas essas reflexões, ela sentia profundamente embora sem ousar confessar, que o secreto desejo do seu coração era conservar Werther para ela. Entretanto, estava convencida que isso lhe era proibido, e sua bela alma, tão pura, outrora tão livre e tão leve, sentia agora oprimir-lhe a melancolia, sem nenhuma esperança de felicidade. Seu coração comprimia-se, uma sombria nuvem toldava o seu olhar."_

I don't want the world to see me 

 E não quero que o mundo me olhe  

Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  

When everything's made to be broken 

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído.  

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou. 

_"- Sem palavras porquê? Porque eu estou tentando te levar pro mau caminho? Porque eu estou tentando fazer sua cabeça?_

_- Você julga mau caminho seguir o coração?_

_- Porque eu estou querendo te fazer trair seus princípios e seus amigos, ou ao menos se mostrar disposto? Porque eu estou querendo te fazer mentir para quem você ama? Porque eu estou agindo como um vilão? Porque eu quero, eu exijo, que você faça coisas que não deve, e mais, depois disso quero ainda que faça de conta que não foi nada e deixe cair no esquecimento? Porque eu quero brincar com nossos sentimentos? É isso que te deixa sem palavras? É isso q você ama? Tem certeza? Que ama alguém que faz coisas como essa? Um lobo em pele de cordeiro? Um amante infiél, um homem de reputação manchada?_

_- A verdade aqui é que eu te amo, amo cada detalhe seu, amo você não conseguir controlar seu coração... Porque eu confio, eu sei que você é só um garoto... Nem lobo nem cordeiro... Apenas um garoto com um coração complicado.."_

_"- Eu não sei viver sem você, Draco._

_- Nem eu sem você, Gina._

_- E eu não sei como lidar com isso, eu não sei com lidar com esses sentimentos ambíguos...Eu quero te deixar, eu quero te beijar...tudo junto._

_- Não há como, Gina."_

I don't want the world to see me  

E não quero que o mundo me olhe  

Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  

When everything's made to be broken  

Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído.  

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou. 

_"- Olha Gina...Eu preciso de você para viver.._

_- Quanto tempo eu aguento?_

_- Mas também  preciso saber o que sinto por ti... Eu te avisei, te preveni que a represa quebraria, e ela quebrou. Você sabe para onde voltaremos se eu não pensar em tudo. Se necessário, fazer outra represa ou voltar a ser o que eu era.."_

_"- Gina que opção você prefere... Eu posso abandonar agora a Padma e posso voltar a te amar como te amei, como sempre te amarei, sem conter nada, mas sem poder garantir não me atritar_[*1] _ com o Potter...Ou posso repensar novamente tudo e buscar mais uma saída baseado no amor que tiro daqui..._

_- O que você prefere? Eu prefiro o que te fizer melhor... Eu decido sua vida?_

_- Neste momento, Virginia, você é ela. Guarde minhas palavras..."_

_"- No dia que eu entender sua cabeça dura, Potter, pode ter certeza... Que consegui chegar ao seleto ciclo dos iluminados.."_

. . 

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou. 

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou. 

I just want you to know who I am  

Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou.  

_"-Agora, eu estou sentindo na totalidade todo o amor que tenho por você, sem nenhuma barreira, e adoro me sentir dessa maneira. Mas sei que estou saindo para pensar justamente para parar de sentir isso dessa forma... Sei que amanhã não estarei assim... É como eu disse, Virginia, só tenho as duas opções.._

_- Pensar ou lutar._

_- Exato, Gina._

_- Por mais que você pense, Malfoy, você sempre vai estar lutando._

_- Eu sei disso, Potter."_

_"- Te amo muito mesmo, tá Virginia?... Muito obrigado por me fazer sentir feliz mais uma vez, por me dar outro momento que me faz ter coragem para atravessar qualquer abismo na minha frente._

_- Não fale assim, Draco... Não é para tanto._

_- Quanto ao meu amor, você conhece, e você sabe meus motivos...Eu também te amo demais..."_

_Como encarar duas declarações seguidas?_

_Ah... Minha confusão..._

N/A: As minhas irmãzinhas, Bia e Telle, uma lembrança dos dias em que nos conhecemos, a minha noivinha, Silvia, e a minha filha Flora, por terem acompanhado minha vida.

* * *

PAGE\# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [*1]Atrigar, talvez?


	5. Impensado

_Disclaimer: Ainda é Cedo, _é uma música do Legião Urbana... Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling... Parabéns mamãe ^^

Impensado 

Uma menina me ensinou

Quase tudo que eu sei

Era quase escravidão

Mas ela me tratava como um rei

"_ Obrigado por tudo que eu sei sobre relacionamentos... Posso dizer que eu aprendi tudo contigo... Prazer...

__ Eu vou te amar do meu jeito... Como lembrança do que foi... De tudo que fizemos e fomos..._

_O que jamais seremos, nem eu nem tu _[OVA1] _, assim de novo, com ninguém mais..."_

Ela fazia muitos planos

Eu só queria estar ali

Sempre ao lado dela

Eu não tinha aonde ir

_"_ Tenha uma boa vida, Weasley._

__ Idem... Seja mais inteligente, Malfoy. Pense como um homem e vá dessa vez, faz o que diz que vai fazer. Seja um bom homem... Mas não minta mais pra si, tá?!_

__ É para ser um bom homem ou ser um Grifinório idiota?"_

Mas, egoísta que eu sou,

Me esqueci de ajudar

A ela como ela me ajudou

E não quis me separar.

_"_ Vamos conversar feito duas pessoas quase adultas..._

__ Então. Porque toda essa cena?_

__ Qual cena, Weasley?_

_ Dizer que não quer mais saber de mim de maneira nenhuma...

__ Porque eu não quero. Só isso..._

__ Sabe… Eu já estive totalmente encantada contigo, e eu tinha esperanças que você seria uma pessoa melhor... Nem como amigo agora... Mas... Bah... Outra mentira. Eu cansei das tuas manipulações, das tuas mentiras, das tuas brincadeiras... Omissões, confusões… Não só cansei, como me machuquei com elas._

__ No entanto você vem agindo exatamente igual! Você perdeu a razão quando começou a fazer as mesmas coisas que eu fazia._

__ Quais? Como quais, por exemplo?_

__ Omitir? Mentir? Confundir? Manipular? Tudo isso você já fez, Wealsey..._

__ É?_

__ Você sabe que sim... E está fazendo isso agora..._

__ Estou?"_

Ela também estava perdida

E por isso se agarrava a mim também

Eu me agarrava a ela

Porque eu não tinha mais ninguém. 

_"_ Eu só quero um tempo de ti... Um bom tempo..._

__ Bom, eu também, Malfoy, eu também._

__ Da tua pessoa, porque droga... Encheu..._

_ Eu não aguento mais... E nem quero mais...

__ Não quer mais o quê?_

__ Aguentar tudo que aguento... Você... Isso aqui..."_

E eu dizia: - Ainda é cedo

                                cedo

                                cedo

                                cedo

                                cedo. 

"_ Eu nunca me irrito realmente, Weasley, porque quando me irrito... É para nunca mais falar com alguém...

__ Sabe porque você se irrita? Porque com a gente tudo é oito oitenta... Ou céu ou inferno... Ou amor ou ódio... Ou desejo ou repulsa... Tudo é intenso demais, tanto a paixão quanto a raiva._

__Esse é nosso erro, então, Weasley?"_

Sei que ela terminou

O que eu não comecei

E o que ela descobriu

Eu aprendi também, eu sei.

_"_ São dois pesos e duas medidas, não, Malfoy? Minhas omissões são crimes... As suas são normais, sem problemas..._

_ Fale o que quiser, Weasley, você não tinha o direito de me esconder que tinha estado com o Potter.

__ E você tinha o direito de me esconder algo do que me escondeu?"_

Ela falou: - Você tem medo.

Aí eu disse: - Quem tem medo é você.

Falamos o que não devia

Nunca ser dito por ninguém

Ela me disse: - Eu não sei mais o que eu sinto por você.

Vamos dar um tempo, um dia a gente se vê. 

_"_Cansei realmente..._

_ Eu também, Draco, mas não dei ataque por isso... Não gritei contigo... Não fui estúpida... Não falei nada de forma que fosse te magoar... Mesmo com raiva, quis ser comedida... Porque mesmo eu não suportando a maneira como você anda se comportando, eu ainda te levo como amigo... Eu vou desistir de te entender, de te aceitar, de te fazer mudar, de te amar, mas eu vou te levar como amigo mesmo assim. Essa é a diferença entre minha postura e a sua... Chega de levar tudo a ferro e fogo...

__ Essa é nossa diferença... Eu desisti de te levar, estou tentando te expurgar de mim..."_

Aí eu disse: - Ainda é cedo

                                  cedo

                                  cedo

                                  cedo

                                   cedo. 

_"_ Por isso mesmo você não consegue me expurgar... Raiva de mim só me prende mais fundo aí dentro..._

__ Será? Me conhece tão bem assim?_

__ Talvez não, mas tenho um tanto mais de experiência._

__ Conhece a minha raiva, Virginia, a ponto de que possa prevê-la? Já a viu tantas vezes assim?_

__ Não... Mas conheço pessoas e conheço você. Sei que sempre vai haver algo te doendo, te incomodando..._

__ Eu o farei apesar disso._

__ Não duvido._

__ Adeus, Virginia Weasley._

__ Adeus, Draco Malfoy."_

Ninguém conhece a força com que minhas lágrimas correram naquela noite, nem tu, Draco, nem ninguém que tenha me visto ou me ouvido... O desespero... A loucura que me atingiu... Eu poderia ter encontrado a morte de bom grado naquela noite, no entanto algo em impediu. Algo chamado Harry Potter, me impediu e me fortaleceu, quando eu era apenas uma fortaleza ruída, grãos de areia espalhados pelo vento...

_N/A: À minha filha Ana Flora Félix... Por estar sempre presente, mesmo quando eu sequer desconfiava disso..._

* * *

[OVA1]Talvez tu? Não percebi bem a ideia desta expressão… tá, eu sou meio anta


	6. O que jamais se esqueceu

_Disclaimer: "Eu não esqueço nada" é do Kid Abelha, os personagens da titia Rowling_

_O que jamais se esqueceu_

_"Vejo você de tão longe_

_Que só eu sei que é você_

_Só eu sei te ver_

_Lembro de tudo o que houve_

_De tudo que ia ver_

_Do que não foi nada_

_Dentro dos nadas que havia"_

_"Londres, 15.01_

_Virginia;_

Eu poderia estar escrevendo sobre coisas um tanto ao quanto mais banais, escrevendo por escrever, notícias da guerra... Porém, a minha escolha é outra. Hoje, eu tenho coisas a contar. Hoje eu tenho coisas que eu quero que tu saibas. E tenho, se me deres este prazer, um lirismo a retomar.

_"Eu nasci contigo" recorda-te de quando falei isto, creio. Em meio a uma torrente de palavras sobre as quais eu não tive o menor controle. Tu foste a única pessoa que fez isto comigo. Era como me sentir plenamente verdadeiro pela primeira e única vez. Tudo que eu te falei naquele princípio de noite foram, talvez, as palavras mais sinceras que já saíram da minha pessoa. Mesmo assim, elas jamais poderiam te passar tudo que eu sentia. Isso me impressionou muito na hora._

_De fato, ao relembrar as palavras, eu ainda confirmo a veracidade delas. Oras, eu realmente nasci contigo, no momento em que te conheci, o fato mais importante de toda minha vida. Eu, hoje, divido minha vida como o antes e o depois de te conhecer. Então, aconteceram tantas coisas, mais melhor que ninguém tu sabes que eu nunca deixei de te amar e te querer. Até nosso último encontro, o momento culminante. Aquele primeiro olhar... Os momentos em que fiquei atônito. Eu soube o quanto te queria desde o primeiro segundo. Então, o primeiro beijo em anos. Eu nunca encontrei lábios como os teus, beijos como os teus. São os únicos, até hoje, que não me deixaram a impressão de estar faltando algo. Isso me irrita um pouco por me deixar a impressão de que sempre que não forem os teus, irá estar faltando algo. Quanto ao sorriso, nem preciso fazer comentários. É e sempre será, mesmo em memória, o gesto que mais me preenche._

_"Por que eu não esqueço nada_

_A não ser de te esquecer_

_Nem ao meio dia   _

_Nem de madrugada_

_Eu não esqueço nada"_

_Por tudo isto, eu te afirmo que te amo e sempre vou te amar, meu bem. É algo imutável, sem a ínfima possibilidade do contrário. Eu sou produto dos eventos de minha vida, e de todos tu és o que me atingiu mais fundo e teve mais importância. Eu jamais poderei negar que te quero._

_Entretanto, isso é só uma das facetas do que eu sinto por ti. Hoje, acima de tudo, anseio de ti como amiga. Eu fecho os olhos... Querendo te ter como a primeira imagem ao reabri-los. Queria poder te abraçar, sentir tua pele, poder te olhar com carinho enquanto tu fala, e achar perfeita a maneira como tu fazes tudo, desde a maneira de falar até mesmo o teu jeito de andar._

_Diante disso, eu só queria te dizer: "Gina, querida amiga, conta comigo para tudo. Eu quero te apoiar em tudo que tu jamais desejar, eu quero estar ao teu lado. E eu acredito em ti, não só porque te amo, mas também porque conheço sua grandeza."_

_Agora irei, sob o comando do Lord, ao encontro dos seus amigos, em uma batalha. O Lord lutará com Potter, e sei que se ele sobreviver, vai te levar ao altar. E eu apoiarei esse casamento, se eu sobreviver a esse combate. Não tenho tanta fé na força dos comensais. Conheço os poderes da resistência. Conheço a grandeza de quem é como você._

_Sabe, um dos meus maiores erros foi achar que devia mudar algo em ti. Hoje, eu vejo tanta coisa boa em ti, te acho uma pessoa grande, única... Perfeita._

_Eu te amo tanto._

_Do eternamente seu_

_Draco."_

_"Eu não esqueci _

_Nem o alívio do fim_

_Nem o delírio do começo_

_Nem um dia comum"_

Draco releu aquelas poucas linhas endereçadas a sua Gina. Amarrou o envelope à coruja antes que desistisse de mandar as palavras a ela. Talvez, seriam as últimas que as enviaria, seu último sopro de vida. Os comensais andavam inquietos naquela noite, à espera da grande batalha no dia seguinte. Fazia muito frio, e ele estava inquieto, pensando na última vez que a vira.

A noite apenas começava, o sol mal tinha se posto, e Draco andava no beco diagonal em sua imponente capa negra. Estava presa por um broche com o desenho de uma cobra prateada, seus olhos sendo duas esmeraldas que brilhavam a luz das poucas velas e lanternas já acesas. Fora um súbito momento, o lampejo de longos cabelos rubros entrando em um beco logo à frente. Não pode resistir ao impulso de segui-la. A não-mais-tão-menina Gina estava de pé, em frente a uma porta, apreensiva. Por um momento, ele se permitiu olhar para seus cabelos ondulados que refletiam o dourado das lâmpadas no meio do vermelho que vinha deles, a pele dourada e pálida, as sardas que estavam em seu rosto, e seus olhos castanhos, da cor de chocolate.

Então, ele já estava ao lado dela, segurando seu braço, e aqueles tão amados olhos estavam nele com uma expressão que misturava medo e coragem. Faziam cinco longos anos que não se falavam, cinco longos anos desde aquela briga estúpida em Hogwarts, pouco antes de Draco se formar. Ele sorriu pra ela com sinceridade, e ela tinha correspondido baixando um pouco a guarda. O Loiro sabia bem que ela ainda estava com Potter mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo. Mas nada o impediria de declarar a ela tudo o que sentia. Sabia também que ela participava, de alguma forma, das maquinações do ministério e da resistência. Mas nem sua fidelidade jurada a Voldemort quando ele deixara a escola faria com que ele parasse.

Um mês se passara, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse tornado a se falar ou se ver. Mas agora, antes de encarar uma possível morte, ele sabia que devia procurá-la. Assim, imaginava, morreria em paz.

***

_"Você me trata tão bem_

_Mantém meu coração ferido_

_Vou lhe fazer um pedido_

_Não fique perto de mim"_

Antes que a última batalha começasse, Gina tinha preparado aquela imensa carta para Draco. Com memórias e diálogos deles, um feitiço semelhante ao da penseira, os prendendo no pergaminho. Aqueles eram seus últimos parágrafos

_"Apesar de tudo, Draco, apesar de reconhecer meu amor por você era mais forte que todos os meus sentimentos por ele, Harry me protegeu de mim e de todos. E lentamente eu fui te esquecendo, deixando de lado aquele nosso amor, tão belo, puro e intenso. Ele foi contaminado pelo que havia de ruim em nós._

_Eu te amo, Draco, à minha maneira, como amiga e como irmã. Há mágoa, muita mágoa pelas suas escolhas – me abandonar, se tornar um comensal, mentir... Mas eu perdôo, porque conheço a força impetuosa que move teu espírito pra frente._

_Mas, as marcas foram e são profundas. Não me peça para voltar para ti, para ser sua mulher. Eu já não posso te amar como te amava. Não quero estar contigo baseada no que já foi. Ser for pra ser sua, tem que ser por inteiro, que eu sempre fui, até aquela briga._

_Eu te amo, mas não consegui superar ainda..._

_Da sua amiga e irmã, _

_Gina"_

Mal a ruiva tinha mandado sua coruja para o rapaz, uma outra pousou na janela de seu quarto. Era uma carta de Draco. Ela cheirou o papel, que conservava o cheiro da tinta e do punho dele, e lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos ao ler sua caligrafia sempre tão cuidada e leve, como se flutuasse no papel. Suas palavras fizeram com não conseguisse mais conter a enxurrada emocionada que a fez se sentir culpada – ela tinha trazido todo aquele amor ao coração frio e egoísta de Draco. Só ela era capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se daquela maneira: puro e vunerável. Fraco por amar. Ele a amava desesperadamente, o que ficara claro na última vez que se encontraram. Ela ainda o desejava, do fundo de seu coração, mas tinha selado, com a carta que mandara, o futuro da relação dos dois.

Gina chorou em silêncio. O mundo era injusto, e ela já não gostava de si mesma.

_"Por que eu não esqueço nada _

_A não ser de te esquecer_

_Nem ao fim do dia _

_Nem de madrugada_

_Eu não esqueço nada"_

***

Centenas de passadas puderam ser ouvidas da enfermaria. Gritos de urgência, pessoas chegando a beira da morte, mas em cada rosto um sorriso. Lord Voldemort fora derrotado. Gina gritou e se jogou nos braços de Carlinhos, que chegou com um enorme sorriso.

_ Parece que vamos ter casamentos logo. - ele murmurou no ouvido da irmã quando Harry, sujo e ferido entrou andando na enfermaria, com um sorriso.

_ Eu queria tanto ter ido!- ela reclamou quando o namorado se aproximou.

_ Você não está em condições de aturar uma batalha como aquela... - ele respondeu, se largando na cama da namorada. - A última já te deixou muito ferida.

Rony voltara em uma maca, e Hermione estava sob ele, junto com a enfermeira chefe, muito aflita.

_Ela está grávida. - confidenciou Gina. - Mas eu acho que ela ainda não sabe.

_Como não? - perguntou Harry.

_Bom, eu vi o resultado no laboratório em Hogsmeade essa manhã. Eu sabia que vocês estavam batalhando no outro lado. Eu trouxe o pergaminho comigo.

_Você não devia... Se arriscou...

_Fiz o que ela me disse pra fazer. - falou finalizando, e os dois continuaram a olhar as enfermeiras tratando de Rony.

_Ele vai ficar bem. - falou Harry. - Foi uma grande queda, mas ele vai ficar bem.

Gina acenou com a cabeça, e Harry ficou olhando a moça sem falar nada por um longo tempo.

_Gina... - ele falou então passando a mão no rosto dela. - Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de te falar.

Ela o encarou temerosa. Sabia o que iria acontecer.

_"Eu não esqueci_

_Por que eu não esqueço nada _

_A não ser de te esquecer_

_Nem ao fim do dia _

_Nem de madrugada_

_Eu não esqueço nada_

_Nem vou esquecer... não..."_

N/a:" Uma parte dele estava sempre voltada ao passado… Voltada a uma única parte do seu passado.. A uma única coisa que fazia sentido como nada mais jamais havia feito.. A algo que ele havia perdido.."

Quem me contou isso sobre qual sabe... ^^ E a essa pessoa à fic se dedica.


	7. Epílogo O Fogo e o Vento

Disclaimer: Estes personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. A música, por enquanto, é do Renato Russo.

_Epílogo  : O Fogo e o Vento_

_"Mudaram as estações e nada mudou_

_Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Está tudo assim tão diferente"_

Virginia e Potter se casaram mais tarde no mesmo ano, perto de junho, quando ela faria aniversário. Tínhamos, eu e Potter, vinte e três anos então. Não a culpei. Provavelmente, eu faria o mesmo no lugar dela. Afinal, eu estava na beira do precipício, meus bens bloqueados por dez anos, e iria cumprir dois anos como interno de Azkaban, por ter sido considerado um comensal de último escalão, um aprendiz, embora eu fosse, na verdade, do primeiro time de Voldemort.

O ministério, sempre, só viu o que desejava ver. Desconfio que tenham sido tão indulgentes assim por causa de Gina, acho que ela jamais suportaria me ver com uma sentença de morte. Foi seu pai, Qualquer coisa Weasley quem me julgou. E Snape, foi quem me defendeu, contra as acusações da Granger. 

_"Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar_

_Que tudo era p'rá sempre_

_Sem saber_

_Que o p'rá sempre_

_Sempre acaba?"_

Por volta de três anos depois de eu ter saído de Azkaban, o filho deles nasceu. Minha linda ruiva me escreveu, me contando, pedindo para que eu fosse padrinho do menino, a quem ela pôs o nome de Edward "justamente por este ser seu nome do meio" como dizia a carta. Recusei gentilmente, como poderia abençoar a cria do casamento dela com Potter? Gina só podia estar fora de si! Mas concordei em ir a cerimônia, gostaria de vê-la independente disso.

Entrei na igreja, um tanto atrasado. Aparentemente a cerimônia havia começado, e no meu lugar, o mais velho dos Weasley era padrinho da criança, junto com Granger. Pude notar que ela ostentava uma enorme barriga, mais uma vez grávida. Que eu soubesse, ela e seu Weasley (é sempre tão difícil definir, há tantos daqueles cabeçudos vermelhos) já tinham outros três filhos. Quatro já era um pouquinho de exagero, eu acreditava.

Então, a visão dela me atingiu como um soco. Nem em minhas lembranças ela era tão bonita, nem em meus sonhos mais delirantes quando estava preso. Seus cabelos ruivos refletiam o ouro que tinha no altar, presos em um delicado coque preso com alguma coisa parecida com um grande palito só que dourado e seu vestido era azul, delicadamente azul como o céu, contrastando com sua pele branca. Seus ombros estavam descobertos, e as sardas se multiplicavam por ali, exatamente como ele se lembrava. Mas eu ansiava realmente era por seus olhos, e pelo sorriso dela, que era a coisa mais bela que ele jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

Não tive coragem de falar-lhe nada do que estava em minha mente, não consegui ver nenhuma sombra na felicidade dela com o Potter-Perfeito, nem a menor oscilação no orgulho dela em me ver livre. Peguei Edward no colo, tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos, que eram a marca registrada Weasley, como tinha os olhos "verdes de sapinhos cozidos" do pai. Não poderia intervir, nem colocar sombras em toda sua felicidade. Havia beleza e delicadeza nos olhares entre os dois, cumplicidade e amizade nos sorrisos e gestos, e eu só podia pensar no quanto eu tinha perdido.

Por tolice eu tinha jogado fora a única coisa que fazia sentido na minha vida. Algo torturante, errado, louco, mas que fazia todo o sentido. 

_"Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou_

_Quando penso em alguém_

_Só penso em você_

_E aí então estamos bem"_

Assim, torturando a mim mesmo, é que passei os cinco anos seguintes. Pouco dinheiro, trabalhando duro, eternamente hospedado no Caldeirão Furado (embora na maior suíte, ainda era um Malfoy), eventualmente lendo algo sobre "a mais nova conquista de Harry Potter" n´ O profeta Diário. Apesar da idade, ele ainda era considerado o melhor jogador de quadribol da Europa. Às vezes, estas em sua maioria quando eu por um acaso encontrava um exemplar de O Semanário das Bruxas, apareciam matérias sobre Gina e Edward. Não os via nunca, sempre que a sombra ruiva de uma criança se aproximava, eu saía. Não, encarar o filho do Potter com Gina, minha Gina era demais para mim.

***

ESCANDALO NO PRÉMIO INTERNACIONAL DE QUADRIBOL

Foram essas as palavras que Draco leu aquela manhã ao abrir seu exemplar de O semanário das bruxas que tinha resolvido adquirir depois que Pansy virara editora. A matéria tinha uma enorme foto de Potter com uma mulher que ele tinha certeza de que conhecia, embora não soubesse mais quem era ("provavelmente alguém de Hogwarts"). Ao lado, uma foto de Gina com Edward em um lugar que ele achou bastante parecida com a plataforma 9 e ½ .

Deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto que a promessa que fizera a si mesmo ainda menino que jamais iria procurar saber de Potter, leu a reportagem.

"Harry Potter aparece na festa acompanhado de Cho Chang, ao invés da esposa"

era o subtítulo. Aquilo prendeu ainda mais a atenção do loiro, que sentiu vontade de bater no rival por tal tolice. Aquilo faria Gina sofrer!

"Eleito pela sexta vez consecutiva o melhor jogador de Quadribol da Europa, Harry Potter (33) compareceu esta quinta-feira a tradicional festa de entrega do prêmio em Grand D'or Hall em Paris sem a esposa Virginia (32), pela primeira vez em oito anos. No posto de sua acompanhante estava a apanhadora dos Vagamundos de Wingtown Cho Chang (34). 

Srta. Chang é, como é de conhecimento de muitos, ex-namorada de Potter, sendo também a primeira. Naquele tempo, Potter não dava importância aos cuidados da então Srta Weasley para com ele, preferindo a oriental. Ao ser questionado por um repórter sobre a mulher, ele confessou pesaroso "meu casamento acabou". No entanto, não foi vista a menor sombra de tristeza por toda a premiação e a festa que a sucedeu, aonde Potter e Chang estiveram o tempo todo agindo como enamorados. Na saída, os dois tomaram o mesmo carro, deixando subentendido que seguiriam para o mesmo lugar.

Virginia foi vista com o filho do casal, Edward na estação King's Cross seguindo em direção a Ottery St. Chapolle, aonde seus pais, Molly e Arthur Weasley ainda moram."

Então era isso. Gina voltara pr' A Toca, e estava sem Potter. Ele não podia deixar de fazer alguma coisa. Seu coração batia tão depressa quanto aquele dia no Beco Diagonal. "O que é que eu estou esperando?" pensou.

_ Sr. Malfoy?- chamou a vozinha fina do elfo doméstico. - Sua mãe pergunta se pretende ir a algum lugar hoje e pede para que vá vê-la assim que acabar o café.

_ Diga a minha mãe que vou sair, e que quando retornar, procurarei por ela.

Com um pequeno *POP* Draco sumiu.

_"Mesmo com tantos motivos p'rá deixar tudo como está_

_E nem desistir, nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz_

_Estamos indo de volta_

_Pra casa"_

Faziam mais de dez anos desde a última vez que ele vira A Toca. Estivera ali por apenas alguns minutos, nem uma hora inteira, mas se lembrava bem do lugar. Respirando bem fundo, ele bateu na porta.

Poucos minutos depois, a cara redonda da Sra Weasley abriu a porta, e o susto que tomou foi tão grande, que suas sardas perderam a cor. Draco abriu o sorriso mais caloroso que conseguiu (ou seja, menos frio) e falou com a voz controlada.

_ Bom dia, Sra Weasley. Poderia falar com sua filha?

Ela saiu da frente da porta, o deixando entrar.

_ Ela está muito perturbada, Malfoy. 

_ É muito importante. Muito importante mesmo. - falou o rapaz.

_ Gina, querida, tem visita pra você. - chamou a mulher. Foi nesse momento que Draco viu que ela se ocupava de dar mingau ao neto.

Quem era que Gina esperava, não se sabe, mas sua cara ao ver sua visita não foi menos surpresa que a da sua mãe.

_"Quando penso em alguém_

_Só penso em você_

_E aí então estamos bem"_

_ Draco? - ela falou incrédula.

_ Podemos falar em particular? - ele perguntou.

Os dois saíram pelos fundos, e sentaram em um banquinho de madeira que ficava ali, encostado a parede da casa.

_ Porque... -ela começou.

_ Eu soube do seu casamento. - ele falou antes que ela continuasse.

_ Provavelmente o mundo inteiro sabe.

_ Provavelmente... - ele sussurrou.

_ Veio me dizer "meus pêsames" ou "eu te avisei"?

_ Vim te dizer o que você já sabe... Que eu sempre volto... Sempre mesmo... E voltarei agora, se você quiser.

_ O que você...

_ Eu não deixei de te amar, Virginia, nem um pouco. Não soube te esquecer, creio que sequer tentei. E se você estiver disposta, disposta a tentar de novo, a estar ao meu lado, a me amar também, a... A retornar a mim também, eu te levarei pra minha casa, e te farei minha mulher, e cuidarei do teu filho como se fosse meu filho...

_ Draco... Você sabe que você não saiu de dentro de mim... E você sabe que eu tenho amor por você... Mas não por enquanto... Ainda dói... Te peço... Espere... Espere um pouco...

_ Esperei sempre por ti, e continuarei a esperar o tempo que for preciso.

_ Seis meses, Draco. É tudo que te peço. 

_ Então seis meses, eu vou te dar.

_"Mesmo com tantos motivos p'rá deixar tudo como está_

_E nem desistir, nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz_

_Estamos indo de volta_

_Pra casa"_

FIM

N/a: A minha mana Bia, afinal, todas temos o direito de escrever coisas felizes de vez em quando...


End file.
